Angel of the Shadows
by Shadow Carnival
Summary: Kuroko is a messenger of god, an angel. Only he isn't a normal angel. He's and angel of sin, and now he's about to royally mess up everyone's life. No pairing decided yet,(probably AkaKuro) WARNING: gory scenes, and some adult language.
1. Chapter 1

Angel of the Shadows

Blood. Blood was all that mattered. Blood was all that was. Blood is the only thing there. Blood is always what comes after happiness. Blood littered the walls, dripping down onto the man. Christmas was ruined. His body laying in the center of the room, unmoving. Above him stood a small boy, his smile as wide as his face. His teal hair now drenched in blood, but the boy left it unnoticed. A knife was inhabiting the corner, bent and dull. Across from it was a large cell, barely big enough to hold a small dog, but it looked as if it had been well used, as it's bars had dents and deep cuts on them.

"Wont you play with me some more?" a small voice echoed through the room. "Hey, daddy? Isn't my drawing pretty? Your favorite color was red y'now. It's beautiful isn't it daddy?" The boy started shaking uncontrollably.

"He he he he he," the boy started to turn towards the door.

Many thuds were heard outside of the door. '_Footsteps,' _he thought. Shouts were getting louder with the footsteps. '_They sound very cautious, maybe its the landlord. No the landlord is one, there seem to be four? No, five at the least.'_

The footsteps suddenly stopped at the door. Then the voices stopped. They were listening for any movement.

The door folded in on itself, its hinges breaking apart, and splintered wood flying everywhere. Five large men came barging through the entryway. Guns at hand, they pointed in front of them.

"Are you going to play with me?" the boy asked. He was now standing in front the men, startling them in the process. All of their guns were now pointed to the boy. His usually sharp, unemotional, teal eyes were filled with amusement. They seemed to glow unnaturally. Wait, no, they were glowing. His unemotional face was filled in with a wide smile. " I'm bored, could you play with me?" he cooed. Only his head was seen in the dark room.

The men's eyes were filled with fear. They had never seen something so horrific in their life, yet this boy was standing there asking them to play. And what did he mean by play? While the men were supposed to be the ones that filled their suspects with fear, this little, weak, looking boy had them wishing they were with their mothers or dead. They didn't answer, getting an annoyed response from the boy.

"Ne, are you going to play with me? I don't like it when people don't answer me. Daddy didn't answer my questions so I forced him to. Isn't my drawing pretty?" he held up a piece of paper for all of them to see. "At the top are humans playing and singing, but then you get to the bottom they are enjoying hell. See the woman at the top?" He pointed to a woman drawn in purple crayon. "She played with another man and so God punished her." All of the men were frozen. How could a kid say all of this, let alone know what hell is? "Hey, when are you going to answer my question? You guys are getting boring." He then moved, which put all of the men on edge. They all stiffened up, and became as alert as one person can possibly get. The boy walked over to a shelf, that nobody noticed until now. It was filled with books, until you got to the third shelf and up. With about seven shelves in total, it was a sight to behold. There were knives organized by size, sharpness, and how clean they were on the first three shelves. Some of the knives had dried blood on them, others were clean as a whistle. Above them were, clear glass jars.

The men were confused at this, '_ why would he have something as odd as that?' _That was until they saw what was inside of these jars. There were body parts. Body Parts! Eyes floated inside of the yellowing liquid, as did a tongue, what seemed to be a liver, and a heart. But that wasn't the worst part. There was also a head. It was a woman with striking blue hair. Her eyes were closed and so it looked like she was in deep sleep. Blood was dripping from the neck, where the skin was ripped to shreds. The boy picked up her head, but seemed to value it, as he carried it gently, and made sure that it did't fall out of his small hands. '_Wait, how did he get up there to even get the head? There's no ladder or step stool.'_ His eyes seemed to be glowing brighter as he stepped towards them.

"Mother was an angel. If she'd only realize what a demon daddy was, she could've still been smiling now. Daddy didn't like mommy for some reason. He'd take his hands and hit her, and she'd cry every night. Once when i came home from school, she was unconscious on the floor. It took a while to wake her up, but she was okay. She was such and idiot! Daddy really didn't like her, so why did she stay? If only she could realize what a demon daddy was." his eyes were unemotional almost throughout his whole statement. When the got to the end, resentment, anger, and humor filled them. He set her down on the floor next to the dead man. "Now you and daddy can be together forever! Two new idiots were sent to heaven and hell today!" he started laughing like a madman. All of the men were sure of it now, this boy was crazy and could not be fixed. "Ne, you guys are sure taking your time. You really don't want to play with me do you?" his expression turned as dark as looked up with those eyes, those eyes full of mischievous energy, "I can force you to play with me if you don't choose to."

That' s when the men cracked. They knew that if they didn't kill the kid first, they would die. But that was also where they made their first, and last mistake. One man, the apparent leader, charged in while screaming at the top if his lungs. Gun pointed in front of him he shot wildly, hoping to hit the kid. Reinforcements were coming, but they wouldn't make it till then. The kid smiled, like one usually would when they are getting a new toy to play with at Christmas. "So one of you finally decided to play with me. This is going to be so much fun!"

The man was now starting to regret what he did, as the kid was not backing down. Normally a kid would not think twice about backing down when an adult challenges them. They would cower in fear of being hurt or run away as fast as they could. He was just standing there, like he knew he would win, but wanted to see the enemy perish beneath his feet. Like he just wanted see a war play out for the fun of killing. The man faltered, but the kid looked like he was ushering a challenge. He was furious, this kid should know his place in the world. Anger soon took over the fool's mind. He ran forward with all of his might. The carnage began.

As the man ran forward, the boys eyes glowed an incandescent red and blue. The man entered the shadows of the room. The kid made his first move. Disappearing and reappearing in front of the man. The man slowed at a staggering rate. His voice no longer echoed inside of the room. Soon he was brought to his knees. But his upper body didn't follow suit. It hovered in the air, until everything below the neck dropped to the floor with a disgusting thud and squish. The throat of the man was hanging from the neck, dangling in the air. Blood seeped into the carpet, turning it's previous brown color into a muddy black. His mouth was agape, with blood pouring from it. The kid was laughing uncontrollably, causing chills to flow down the watchers back. They were cowering in fear, regretting ever challenging this boy. Their comrade's head was dropping to the floor, soon landing with a loud crack. It's jaw was bent back in an unimaginable position. The boy's laugh was now becoming louder as he looked at the men's faces. they were full of fear, no, wait, something beyond fear, utter terror. They froze, wanting to search for an exit, but afraid of the kid in front of them. Would he take the chance and kill them right there for fun? Would he use the distraction to tie them up and torture them? Should they run?

"Don't worry, I won't kill you if you look the other way. I won't trap you either, although that sounds like fun. Thank you for the idea." The boys calm voice sounded from behind them. They all turned slowly to see his glowing eyes staring right back at them. But that's not all that they see. Protruding from his back are smoky ligaments. Wings. They inspected closer to see that they had no immediate shape or form, just a mass of smoke. They were fucked. If he could fly with them, he could follow them everywhere, then simply killing them. Plus those wings didn't seem whole, like he could possibly change their shape, but that was impossible, right? "Oh, I wouldn't try to escape by the way. Not like you can but, if you do, you'll be able to join your friend over there. But that would equal more fun for me, so, feel free to try!" his innocent way of talking was over a long while ago. He talked as if he was and adult, with reasoning no kid should have. Wait, he said they couldn't escape even if they tried, right? But the could probably get past him out the door, right? They had broken the door when they came in, so should't the doorway be closed? Then they looked behind the boy. In place of the empty space where the door should be was a mass of swirling darkness. "Do you want to see what happens to someone when they go through my special door?" the boy questioned," here, you can go first, mister." A shove was given to the man closest to the door. He gasped as the breath he had was pushed out of him. He quickly inhaled to let out a loud shriek. The door swallowed him up and the shrieking was muffled. They could still hear it for a breathtaking thirty seconds, but then it suddenly stopped. This seemed uneventful compared to what the kid had done to them earlier, but it also made the experience all the more terrifying. What had happened to him? "Wait," the kid started to laugh again, and everyone knew that wasn't a good sign, "this is the best part!" They all turned back towards the door, only to have something wet and chunky come flying at them.

They looked down at their clothes, only to scream bloody murder. And bloody murder it was. Blood soaked their clothes, and limbs were scattered all over the now dark carpet, as the blood from earlier was beginning to dry up. "Look, aren't you having a fun time!" the voice of the boy now scared all of the men shitless. '_How much longer until reinforcements will come?'_ they all wondered.

One of the men snapped. "What the hall kind of sick kid are you?!" he yelled, only to have his glare at the kid returned.

"I'm one hell of a smart one if I will. Now, NEXT!" The man's body slumped to the floor with a sickening rip. The kid kicked the body over, revealing five large talon marks across his neck and chest. TALON MARKS. They looked at the kid's hands to see long purple, veiny fingers with long, black talons extending from them.

'_What the hell, he's a monster!'_ the last two men thought.

"Shouldn't have you realized that sooner? Man, humans really are slow! I mean I knew they were idiots, but this is at a whole level!" He laughed. "You two are fun! I've decided! You can live as a reward for entertaining me, but-" his expression turned serious and dark, "I don't think you'll live long anyways." He started skipping around the room, "Nobody's an angel. Even ones who devote their lives to god, they sin, for god does not wish for peace. I mean come on, who wouldn't go mad after being given the power and title of god! It's common sense, god only wants power and blind followers. Isn't that what every ruler wants?" he had a joyous expression on his face, as if he was happy after all of this carnage. "My parents were just vessels of sin to give birth to the angel of god. An angel of sin, or an angel of darkness you could say. Their love and care was all fake and in vain, for this was their predetermined fate! The men you came in with were destined to die here, there was no escaping from me; there was no hope of coming out alive for them. You two on the other hand shall come out of here alive, though you shall be damaged. It's not like anybody could come out of their life and into heaven unscathed." He seemed finished with his speech and was about to vanish when,

"So the woman in the drawing of yours was your mother?" the closest man managed to ask, though his voice was weak.

The boy turned toward them," Yes, I imagine that she is enjoying her spot in hell right now." He moved towards them more, his face then becoming as expressionless as one could get," I have been alive for about, maybe 300 years? Anyway, in that time I have become the master of sin. Sinning is my job, and it's possibly the best job there could be. She was cheating on my "father" and he was doing the same. But my he was very guilty about doing it, became a very heavy alcoholic," his blank face became full of anticipation, as if he was getting to the best part if the story,"I then came "home" to my mother on the floor, with her head barely hanging on by the flesh on her now nonexistent neck. He he he he! She was such and idiot! My father was an even bigger idiot! He followed me when I asked him to play, with mother's head still in his hands! Man, why was born into such a big family of idiots!?" He couldn't stop laughing, and kept laughing, sounding like a madman. "Oh no," his face filled with fake disappointment, "your friends are coming. I guess we can't play anymore then." He moved towards the door of shadows, " May you repent at the hands of god, and," he stepped into the door, but a smile was still visible,"seasons greetings!" With that the boy was gone, and the two survivors slumped to the floor in what seemed to be an endless sleep.

"Kuroko! Come here!" a voice woke him up from his nap. His teal head was in an unfixable bead head and his blue eyes were hazy. His neck had a horrible cramp in it, practically begging to be stretched.

'_The desk really isn't a good place to sleep'_

"We're eating on the roof, hurry your ass up!" Kagami yelled across the room, receiving foul looks from the girls still in the classroom.

"Yes, Kagami-kun," his voice didn't reach him, as he was already out the door. "Man, he sure is troublesome." He recalled the dream he was having.

He smiled as long, purple hands reached down to his bag. The nails easily cut through the fabric, causing a small hole to appear, letting something red and thick come dripping out.

**Uggghh. 2,752 words in one sitting. Took me about three hours to write. God, what am I doing with my life? Anyways, hoped you liked it! Sorry if you didn't get the hint at the end, it will become much clearer in the update, and I WILL UPDATE. Four days off from school and I want to make a good use of it. Leave me a review down below with suggestions of pairings and what would help the story, if you can and Kuroko will be very oc on this one. -Shadow Carnival :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Angel of the Shadows Chapter 2

"Kuroko, you seriously need to eat more! I mean, what's with that lunch, there's barely anything in there!" Kagami pointed at the minuscule meal on the teal haired boys lap.

"Kagami-kun, you know I don't eat much, and please don't shout, people are looking," Kuroko pointed out. True to his word, teenagers sitting nearby were starting to glance at them, whispering to their companions. "At least be lucky that I managed to convince the dean to let the basketball club come up to the roof again."

"Yeah right, you probably just scared the shit out of him by appearing out of nowhere," Kagami retorted.

"I did no such thing, and Kagami-kun please watch your language."

"Liar. I can see it on your face."

Kuroko wondered at this, he was not supposed to be able to express emotion in this form. He might have to look into that with _him_later.

"Anyways, Kagami-kun, are you going to the training camp coach has planned tomorrow? Or are you going to fake sleeping in and miss out again," he recalled in their first year, when Kagami had 'accidentally' missed the first day of camp, which also happened the hardest day of them all.

Kagami flinched at what Kuroko said, obviously showing discomfort. "Man, Kuroko, you knew about that?"

"Everyone did Kagami-kun, why do you think coach shunned you for a week, and made your training double of what the rest of us had to do for the next month," Kuroko said, stating the obvious.

Kagami's eyes widened, as if he had just realized this. "Man you are such a Bakagami sometimes," '_must be why I __haven't left yet for all you have done'_ Kuroko added as an afterthought, not daring to say it aloud. Kagami was very interesting, unlike many other humans he had met. they had gotten boring very quickly and soon he had to dispose of them. It was also getting harder to hide his true form, as the slip up earlier this morning almost caused much unneeded trouble. It probably would have been fun though, as there would have been much red everywhere, but then again, how would he have explained it to Kagami and the rest of the team. The rest of the Generation of Miracles would have made a big scene of to too, except for _him._ He was the only one who knew, and probably the only one who would have stayed sane once he found out. The problem was Kagami, he could point out a problem or a secret of his like it was written across his forehead. He knew something was up, and didn't bother keeping it to himself, he made a point of telling Kuroko every time it showed, which was sometimes very helpful, as it let him know when he was starting to go over the edge, but it was still very annoying. He had to be allowed to have fun every once and a while, right? Otherwise it would be ver boring.

"-ko, Kuroko, OI!. Kuroko are you listening to me?" Kagami's voice cut in to Kuroko's thoughts like a dull knife, slowly, but managing to cut through anyway.

Finding no reason to lie, "No, I wasn't listening at all Kagami-kun. What were you going on about?"

"Hey that's mean! Anyways, Coach just texted me saying that we are starting training week after school, uggh, she's adding more torture for all of us. That sadistic woman. I hop she-" Kagami was cut off by a strong whack to the head.

"What were you saying, Kagami-kun? Would you kindly like to finish what you were saying?" Coach was hovering over Kagami, a dark aura surrounding her. Behind her were all of the now third years, currently in the process of pitying Kagami.

"Kur-ok-o, hel-p me-e!" was all that Kagami could manage as coach strangled him, with probably all the intention of killing him. Although Kuroko didn't show it, he was hoping it would turn out into an all out brawl between coach and Kagami, but sadly, she let go of Kagami's neck, but still continued to glare at him, aura not dissipating. "Kuroko, couldn't you see her coming behind me? You should've warned me!"

"But then I wouldn't have the pleasure of watching Coach strangle you Kagami-kun, plus there was a chance that she would've turned it into a fight, and those are really fin to watch. Plus, you deserved it Kagami-kun." Kuroko stated, and everyone could've sworn they saw a glint in the boys eyes.

"Kuroko, you get a free milkshake after practice today!" Coach gleefully said, while patting his head. They both were in candy land, with flowers and glitter sparkling all around the two sadists, creeping everyone out.

"Anyways," Hyuuga started," were all going to meet in front of the gym after school, it's only for the regulars, second, and third years. so if you aren't in that list, you're going to be arriving on monday, when winter break starts at the preordained location! Everyone understand?" he started to yell the last part, making the new first years look down, with obvious sadness in their eyes.

All that was left now were the last two periods of the day, which went by quickly for Kuroko, but unfortunately, not for Kagami. He was scolded in each class by the teacher for sleeping, and he obviously didn't know what the heck they were teaching. '_He's going to be screwed by the time exams roll around,'_ Kuroko thought. He already knew all of what they were teaching, so it wan't going to be a big problem.

They had already prepared their bags, but Kuroko had forgotten hi at home, so everyone had to follow him to his house, but Kuroko was dreading it. They'll now know where I live, and that means they can visit. He had lived in the same house all of his life, but he had no parents, literally, so everything was set according to what he liked. That was one of the biggest problems, as the basement was that same as it had been seven years ago. It was the same as it had been on that joyous night. He recalled the fun of that night, all of the red, and all of the screams that sounded like music to his ears. Bliss was what had ensued that night, terror had been painted along the walls. Pure bliss.

Everyone was walking along the sidewalk silently, all nervous, as Kuroko was never the most open person. Especially about family matters, and personal issues. Kagami was sweating profusely, making everyone slowly back away from him, or scoot up to avoid causing their nose the torture of smelling him. Coach Aida was unusually quiet, as she normal liked to bug everyone before they arrived somewhere. It was very unnerving to the rest of the third years, as they know how talkative she can get. What was even worse was they were all walking in a group, with the same expression on their faces, with the exception of Kuroko, as his face was void of emotion. All of their faces were filled with determination to find out what kind of house and conditions Kuroko lived in. They looked like an army, making all of the people outside on their lawns, and walking past them avoid them as best as they could. One of the veterans from the war even had a relapse, it was so scary.

It took an unnaturally long tim to reach Kuroko's house, as they were still walking thirty minutes after they left the school gates. "Oi, Kuroko, how far away do you even live?" Kagami half-yelled, making everyone except the certain teal haired teen jump and sigh in relief. He had asked the question that that were all too scared to ask. They all looked back towards the front where the teal head had been walking, but found that he was no longer there.

"KUROKO"

* * *

><p>This was bad, he almost lost it there. His eyes glowed in the darkness of the alleyway. His talons were begging to come out, practically stabbing his clenched hands. Warm blood dripped onto the pavement, making soothing dripping sounds, as it pooled into a pothole. He couldn't hold it back much longer, as his mind clouding up with the thoughts of devouring all of them. They were so defenseless back there, he could've just taken one swipe at all of them and bam, dinner was served. Btu he couldn't do that yet, he hadn't gotten the order, yet <em>he<em> wouldn't get mad at just one snack, right? Slowly footsteps sounded, coming closer to Kuroko. they suddenly stopped, probably seeing that a boy in the alley was hurt.

"Oh my God, are you okay, kid?" it was an officer, probably new, as his uniform was void of stitches and his equipment had no signs of use evident.

"**Perfect"** a raspy voice escaped Kuroko, startling the officer.

"Hey, do you need to get an ambulance, can you face towards me please so I can see to your wounds?" the officer said, but uncertainty echoed all through his voice. He made an action to reach towards his communicator, as if to contact an ambulance, but was cut off by Kuroko.

"_**You Don't need to call your buddies, I'm okay. But your another matter, Jonas, is it? A **_**_foreigner will be even an even better meal for_**_ **me"**_Kuroko turned toward Jonas, a smile stretching across his face with the thought of a new meal. _**"Your full of sin, you know that, everyone knows that. It's not exactly a** **secret**," _Kuroko's eyes started to shine with excitement, like he was getting a new toy to play with,"_**You changed your**_ name_** Jonas, or should I say Danny? It's quite a cute nickname for a drug dealer. He, they even used to even call you Danny the Drug Doctor, quite a stupid name if I can say so myself. My, my, you were into everything **_**_weren't you? Coke, marijuana, even plain tobacco, you amaze me."_**

**"**What are y-you talking about? My name isn't Danny, it's Jonas," his eyes were full of fear, and he was hopelessly lying. But then his eyes filled with anger and annoyance,"Who the hell are you,kid. You're just a stupid kid who does't know their place! What right do you have to accuse an adult, you little brat!" his eyes were bulging out of his head in anger, making hem look like a toad in Kuroko's opinion.

_**"Wow, you are such an idiot, you even confirmed my accusation, you just dug you own grave!"** _rough laughter filled the tight alleyway. The temperature dropped about twenty degrees, causing Jonas, or Danny, to fall to the floor, hands around his broad shoulders, fear filling his eyes. **_"Coach said I could have a milkshake after practice, but I feel like having two today, _****_how about human flavor? Doesn't that sound nice Jonas? I could just whip you up and put a cherry on top to make you look pretty. My stomach is practically begging for it Jonas! Jonas, do you hear me? Jonas. Jonas!_** **_Jonas!_****_ JONAS! JONAS! HE HE HE HE HE!"_**Kuroko was repeating Jonas' name over and over, taking breaks to laugh like a madman, and a madman he was. Tears were escaping Jonas' eyes, running down his face and entering his open mouth. He was practically screaming loud enough to pop someone's eardrums, spit flying everywhere. Jonas made an attempt to escape and run out of the alley,

'_S__omebody must have heard me __right? Someone is coming to save me from this sociopath! Right?' _as he turned, he was met with a wall of swirling darkness.

**_"Oh, I see you have finally noticed my little _****_friends. Those are my shadows. I wouldn't recommend you enter them, they are quite hungry. Speaking of being hungry, I haven't prepared you yet. A human milkshake. I even have a special cup to put you in Jonas, don't you feel special, Jonas? What do you think Jonas? Don't you think it'll be yummy Jonas?"_**Kuroko's shadowy wings were now unfolding in all of their glory, their tips hitting the side of the alley. The shadows blocking the exit to the outside were moving more rapidly and occasionally a wolf-like head would come out and nip Jonas' head, causing hair to fall off, and blood to seep out of punctures imbedded in his scalp. _**"I can't take it anymore Jonas, you smell too good. I want to eat you so bad, you won't mind at all. You won't feel a thing, I promise."** _the lie seeped out of Kuroko's mouth like easy flowing water, caressing Jonas. he almost believed the lie, until a cold hand touched his neck. He looked up at Kuroko, whose eyes were full of madness. They were gleefully inspecting him, while long, purple fingers caressed his neck. Their long talons would occasionally nick him, with beads of blood dripping out of his newly scarred neck. _**"Scream for me Jonas, for it shall be the last thing I hear from you,"** _with that, shadowy wings encased Jonas' body, swirling and mixing. Screams littered the air, causing Kuroko to smile even wider. _**"This is true bliss! Nirvana has caught up to me even as I still roam this earth! Look at the beautiful art your making Jonas!"** _The shadows didn't quite block the sight of Jonas. Kuroko could see as blades sharper than the sharpest knife ripped Jonas apart. Bones were no longer solid, as they had been blended in with the red insides of the now dead man. But screams still lingered, as if he could feel the pain long after death. A smile greater than any other smile that has lingered on one man's face erupted on Kuroko. A cheshire cat smile gleamed in the darkness ,while loud laughter was drowned out by the screaming. The shadows then stopped, leaving a whole, where a thick, dark red liquid poured out. It traveled up into the air, as if it was being lead up a shaft, and poured down Kuroko's throat.

* * *

><p><strong>KUROKO'S POV (FIRST PERSON)<strong>

* * *

><p>As the milkshake slid down my throat, I experienced true ecstasy. Sweeter than the sweetest drink, put at the perfect temperature, I was drinking heaven. It slid down my throat easily, almost forcing its way down. My throat welcomed the drink, and my stomach begged for more. Btu nothing could last forever, as I reached my limit. For the first time in my long life I wished I had an appetite as big as Kagami's. Some of the dink dripped down my chin, pouring onto my white shirt, but I didn't care, I wanted all if it.<p>

Then I heard a familiar sounding whimper come from behind me. I stopped the drink from pouring onto the floor, as I wanted to save as much as possible. Who knew a human milkshake could taste so good? I looked sown to see a small dog erupt from the shadows. Nigou looked up to me with longing, wanting to try the drink he had helped make."Here, boy, you can have your share."I said, as I opened the now half empty sphere of red liquid, willing it to glide down to the floor, where Nigou could reach it. He looked so cute and he lapped up the drink, somehow managing to dump it all over himself in the process. I laughed out loud, causing Nigou to look up at me. It wasn't the evil laugh he was so used to hearing, and the one that I was so used to giving. It was sweet, full of pure joy and happiness. He started to bark happily and prance around my feet, now that the bowl was empty.

"Oh shit," I said as I realized how much blood had actually gotten on my clothes. I had practically taken a shower in the stuff, as my white shirt was now a deep red, and my black jeans were heave with soaked up blood. "I guess I'll have to fly home and change. I haven't done that in a while, should be fun,"I mumbled, receiving an exited look from my companion. He returned to the shadows and i watched as it enveloped his small body.

I tested out my black wings. They didn't have a full form, as you could stick your hand right through it if you wanted to, but Kuroko could will them solid, making them tougher than the strongest diamonds. They left a tail of smoke as I flapped them as gracefully as I could. Once I got used to their size again, I shot up into the air, taking the shadows that had trapped my last victim with me. They had collected into my wings, making them at least four meters wide on both sides.

* * *

><p>Kuroko soared through the air, leaving a large trail of smoke behind him. Going faster than anybody could have thought possible, the teenager flew through the air. Wind welcomed his body, enveloping him in a safe layer of wind. The ride was short though, as the alley was not very far from his house. He landed down on soft grass that was closed in with a large, traditional Japanese concrete wall. The house in front of Kuroko seemed to be laying in the grass, sitting peacefully, welcoming all that approach it. Kuroko sped up towards the large oak door, quickly opening it in order to enter. Inside it was plain, with white walls, white furniture, and very little decorations on the walls. The boy stepped in to the shower, quickly rinsing off all of the dried blood. Drying his hair as fast as he could, he put on a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans that were still large on the boys small frame. Quickly throwing on his other pair of athletic shoes and grabbed his bag, getting out the door in less than the minutes.<p>

Kuroko was greeted with the sounds of many people arguing. Taking a close look down the nicely paved street, he saw many tall teenagers bickering so loud he could hear them forty feet away. Thin lips curled up into a smile, revealing sharp pointed fangs.

* * *

><p><strong>And another three hours spent writing. seriously I need to get a life. Anyways I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but I don't own Kuroko no Basket, nor do I own the characters. I only claim the storyline and any of my own characters. I kinda feel bad for Jonas, I wanted him to somehow live, but that would mess up the story I have in my head. oh, and thank you to Kuhaku, Chio'No'Akuma <strong>**curie-tibiti, Saphyre Lily, and darklight123 for reviewing! Thank you for all of your support! I got one request to do an AkaKuro pairing so if you want that or something different, please leave a request. I'm gonna stop before I start writing my life story here so Bye!**

**-Shadow Carnival**

**WORD COUNT: 3,113 WORDS :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Angel of the Shadows Chapter 3

"Where the hell did that brat go! We look away for one fucking second and he's gone!" Kagami half-yelled.

"What do you mean Kagami-kun, I was with you the whole time," a teal headed teen seemed to appear out of nowhere as he addressed the group. Everyone slowly turned towards the speaker, eyes wide with surprise.

"AAAAAHHH" all of them shouted at the same time. Hyuuga was clutching the wall like he had just had a heart attack. Kagami's aura had turned dark as he faced Kuroko.

"Kuroko, you bastard, you weren't there, I know it. You just left so that we wouldn't go into your house," he growled as his large hand started to crush Kuroko's head.

"Kagami-kun that hurts. Please let go." Kuroko retorted

"Kagami-kun, please let go of Kuroko-kun's head, and Kuroko-kun where did you go?" Coach Aida asked as she turned her attention towards Kuroko.

"I went up ahead to my house to get my things, you guys are just too slow." the lie rolled off of Kuroko's tongue easily.

"Liar!" they all shouted in unison.

Kuroko really didn't want to go in any further with this conversation, as the blood-hound Kagami would notice something's off with him right away. Man that ability of his was annoying. But the meal earlier really filled him up. He felt kind of sorry for Jonas, but the aftermath of the carnage was absolute heaven. He probably wouldn't need to have another meal for three days at the least. Plus Nigou got some food as well and would now be easier to control and manipulate. He couldn't wait for the police report that would surely be in the news tomorrow morning. He could see it now, '_Alley filled with blood, but no victim or body found. What could this mean and how should you protect your family, up next.'_ How ignorant humans really are; nothing could protect them from him, even if they locked themselves up in the tightest prison or vault in the world, he would get in. Though he'd really want to meet he ignorant human that would actually do that.

"Can we please move on to the training camp please?" Kuroko pleaded, trying not to yell at the idiots who were still arguing about whether he was actually with them the whole time or not. "I'd like to get this over with if you don't mind.'

"Ah yes, but due to the detour, we can't make it there today. It would be over an hours walk, and its already six-thirty," The coach said, but her point was clear. She wanted to stay over at Kuroko's house. the whole team looked at him with those puppy eyes, practically on their knees begging. Kuroko looked towards his gate that was in front of him, then back at his teammates, then back at the gate, than back at his teammates, then back at the gate again.

"If you are asking to stay over at my house the answer is a definite no."

'Pleeeeeeeaaase," they all were literally on their knees begging now, which received awkward looks from the neighbors.

"No"

"Please Kuroko, we won't destroy anything, we promise," Kagami was pleading now. Things had officially gotten serious.

Kuroko reconsidered for a long time. Maybe about three minutes later he came up with a response to the begging senpais. "Only if all of you can jump over my wall, if you can't, you should've brought a sleeping bag," with that, Kuroko somehow jumped on top of the nine-foot wall, there he flipped over and sat down, facing the group of kids.

"He, if Kuroko can do it I'm sure everyone here can do it with ease, just watch," Kagami said as he backed up and started to run over to the wall. Everyone thought he would easily jump up to the top of the wall, maybe even straight over it, but the result came out much differently. He Jumped up about halfway, then he suddenly stopped, as if he had hit something, and started to fall down, landing on his butt. All the others could do was stare. '_Our worst athlete could easily jump on the wall, yet our best jumper didn't even make it halfway? What the hell is going on?'_

"Your going to have to try harder than that Kagami-kun," Kuroko said teasingly. He was obviously picking a fight with Kagami, and everyone knew it. a pregnant silence followed.

"L-let me try!" Furihata said, and tries the same approach as Kangami. This time everyones eyes filled with hope, wanting him to get over the wall. Furihata only got a quarter of the way up when, like Kagami, he suddenly stopped and started falling down, landing on his back. "What the heck, how did you even get up there Kuroko!?"

" A magician never reveals his secrets," Kuroko hummed.

All of them tried and tried, only earning bruises on their butts and backs. Kiyoshi got the highest, but wasn't even close to getting over the wall. Everyone was panting, sweat pouring down their faces and backs. Even the coach was having a hard time, and she was supposedly good a martial still hadn't given up, as he was as serious as ever, trying with all his might to get over the wall. As you might think, he was not even close.

"You all should've brought your sleeping bags with you, this is getting really boring. None of you are going to make it anytime soon at the rate that you're going. I might as well just go inside and go to bed," Kuroko sang, his voice sounding similar to Murasakibara's. Everyone was surprised, as they had never heard his voice change so drastically. He was starting to move over the wall when a large yell erupted from behind him. It was Kagami, trying to jump one last time.

You know in those moments when the main character is yelling continuously and they're preforming a special move that they've never tried before, or will probably kill them? That's what Kagami was doing, and it was hilarious, to Kuroko at least. Once he left the ground, his yell only got louder, and he was focusing as hard as anybody could without going into the zone. He barely made it five feet into the air when that invisible force pushed him back down again. He had dropped yelling as he was falling, but he was still trying to reach up to the edge of the wall. Of course he did not make it.

A loud thud was heard, with a yelp soon following.

"Kagami"

"Kagami-kun"

Kuroko looked down, uninterested, to see a large circle forming around the fallen tiger. He was clutching his side, where a red stain was appearing through the yellow shirt. A jagged rock was laying next to him, covered in the red liquid, same as the one coming from Kagami. The coach had urged him to lay down and try not to make it worse by moving. '_Oh, he hurt himself. What do I care, as long as it's not me,'_ Kuroko thought, laying back down onto the top of the wall, closing his eyes. Kagami had tears streaming down his face, snot seeping out of his nose. His mouth was agape and he was trying not to yell or scream or cry, but failing.

"Kuroko-kun let us in so we can treat Kagami-kun now!" Riko yelled, glaring at the unmoving Kuroko.

Kuroko opened one eye, lazily, looking at the concerned coach. Her eyes were full of fear, but Kuroko would not give in. "you have to jump over the wall, I did say that didn't I?"

"Kuroko! Your teammate, no, friend is critically injured and your telling us to jump over the wall!" Hyuuga yelled.

"And I said you have to jump over the wall, one by one, until all of you have made it across," Kuroko"s voice was full of malice.

"KUROKO! OPEN THE FUCKING GATE BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND KILL YOU!" Hyuuga screamed.

"Come up here then."

"WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I DON'T KNOW WHY I SHOULDN'T GE-" Hyuuga began, but was then cut off by Kuroko.

"Please stop yelling, as you are disturbing the neighbors sleep and there is another way for me to let you enter. But if you yell again, I will take back my offer and all of you will have to jump over the wall, one by one, or try infill Kagami-kun there dies of blood loss. NOW LISTEN," Kuroko had risen his voice, causing all of then to go pale. Then they noticed his face. His eyes were glowing, lighting up his face, revealing four long fangs protruding from his lower lip, two on each side. His aura was black, pure black, as if he was evil down to the core. Down below, Kagami was panting heavily. "Now as for the second option, you must solve a riddle. If you cannot solve the riddle, it means certain death for everyone, but if you do, it means salvation. I cannot feel, die, express, or entertain the sane. I am bliss, peace, nirvana, and joy to the insane. I am neither, but both, not one, but all. I am darkness at its most sinful, goodness at its most pure. I'm constantly connected, never out of _his_ reach, but always free. Good luck to you all, seasons greetings. What am I?"

All of the listeners had the blankest look on their faces. All of the most valuable information, no, the whole riddle went straight over their head. "Everything," a voice peeped out of the back, revealing to be one of the first years that Kuroko hadn't bothered to remember the name of.

"Incorrect."

"Freedom."

"Incorrect."

It went on like this, Kuroko receiving answers like Santa and the hobo at the end of the street. '_They aren't looking at what's right in front of their faces, the idiots. A three year old could've solved this by now. Why did I even choose to let them live anyway?' _were the only thoughts in Kuroko's mind as each answer was given. The only hope left was in Kagami's answer, and he would certainly mess this up. Everyone was praying to God already, the fools.

"You."

All looked towards Kagami after he spoke. He sounded even worse than he looked, voice cracking halfway through his answer, and coughing up blood soon after. Kuroko was even surprised at his response. He expected that the basketball junkie didn't think about anything seriously, but this was a first.

"Correct."

All looked up towards Kuroko who was now giving them a cheshire cat smile, fangs showing. He was sitting up now, getting ready to jump off of the wall. He landed gracefully, and walked towards Kagami, who made an effort to sit up. They gaped as swirling darkness swallowed up Kagami, and Kuroko disappeared. A Kagami shaped thing rose up off of the ground, over the wall, disappearing as it went over to the other side. Kuroko's voice echoed through the darkness. "Kagami-kun has successfully solved the riddle, but you have not. You can feel free to keep attempting to jump over the wall, though it shall be in vain. Or you might as well go next door and ask the old lady to stay there for the night. I recommend this choice. Don't worry, Kagami-kun will be under my care for the time being, that is indefinitely. Thank you and," there was a pause as if he was getting to the best part of his speech,"Seasons Greetings."

* * *

><p>Kuroko lay Kagami down onto the plain white bed. His breathing was ragged, occasionally stopping to cough up more blood. His eyes seemed unfocused, as they were darting around in his skull, never stopping. Suddenly his breathing quickened, his eyes dilated, focusing on Kuroko.<p>

"Shhhh, it's okay, I'm here, I'm here." Kuroko reminded Kagami with a gentle tone. He seemed to calm down. The white sheets were now stained with dirt, blood, and sweat. Kuroko would have to charge Kagami for that later. "God is watching, God is protecting thee, you should not be afraid." Kuroko slowly lifted up Kagami's shirt, but it proved to be difficult as the sweat made it stick to his skin and he was writhing in pain with every little moment that was made. The wound was very deep. Not a clean cut in the slightest, as it had been a rock that had caused all of this. Flesh was hanging off, barely hanging on with the outermost layer of skin. Red flesh was shown, blood pooling inside of the missing chunk of skin. It took all that he had to tear off that piece of delicious meat and devour it right there, but he remembered that he had a patient. He willed his long talons to come out so that he could make an incision where a rock was stuck inside of the wound. He started to cut an uneven chunk out underneath, earning bloodcurdling screams from Kagami. "I just said salvation, Kagami-kun, I did not say heaven. I thought you already knew that when you answered."The rock was gone, and he discarded it onto the floor. Now he had to take care of the piece of flesh haggling off of his side. It was still pulsing, as if it had a mind of its own. "Kagami-kun, you don't mind if I eat some of you, right Kagami-kun?" Not waiting to get a response from Kagami, he tore of the pulsing flesh, shoving as much of it as he could into his mouth. His long fangs slid into the flesh with ease, blood spraying everywhere as they did so. Kagami was in so much pain that he didn't even see what was happening anymore, it was just a haze filled with pain. Kuroko was enjoying his snack, slurping as much blood that was oozing out of the meat as he could. His face was covered in blood, even some had gotten in his hair, turning it an odd purple shade. Chewing as fast as he could, he soon finished , reaching out with his bloody hands for the disinfectant. "I'll be honest Kagami-kun, this is going to hurt a lot." he slowly poured the alcohol onto the bloody mess, washing away the blood and dirt that had been residing not he wound in the process. Kagami was now letting out short but very loud shrieks. One after the other. Now is where the tricky part started. He would have to make a substitute out of shadows to fill in the gap in Kagami's side. He raised his hands into the air, drawing shadows closer to him. They formed a ball of dense blackness, swirling and smoking in his hand. Kuroko let it absorb into the tip of his finger, turing its previous purple color onto a wrinkly black. "It" will all be over soon, my little human," Kuroko said, with no reassurance, as if he did't want it to end. His eyes were glowing almost as bright as they had been during the encounter with Jonas, one being red and the other, light blue. His smile had reappeared.

Kuroko placed his blackened index finger onto the wound, where the shadows escaped from him, and gathered into the missing chunk, filling it up with the swirling smoke. Kagami had passed out, with his screams no longer filling the air, Kuroko could concentrate. He smoothed out the shadows, and watched as they formed fibers, attaching like little threads to Kagami. It had connected the veins, now pumping blood through it, turning it a purple color. It formed layers and layers of skin and flesh, soon blending in with Kagami's tan, muscular skin. It was slowly fading, blending into his skin, until it bled and swirled no more. Kuroko's index finger had returned to its normal purple color, with blood dripping everywhere. "God has saved you this one time, though I don't know if he shall save you again when the time comes Kagami-kun," Kuroko whispered into Kagami's ear. He then slowly backed away, out of the room, and closed the door.

"Uggh, I need to go take a shower, I stink."

Kuroko was slowly trudging over to the bathroom when his phone rang. '_Who would be calling at this time of night, it's what, nine-thirty?'_ He slid his bloody hand sown his back pocket and fished out his phone._  
><em>

Caller ID: Akashi-kun

* * *

><p><strong>I know I was supposed to upload this chapter at two thirty a.m., but I kinda fell asleep. Yeah. Anyways I decided to make this and AkaKuro as I got a request to do so, but I was wondering, do you want me to make Akashi an angel or something of that sort? I probably would anyway because with the way it looks now, Kuroko doesn't really like anybody that's human. Oh and sorry for all of the people that would be <strong>**disappointed that this chapter has less gore in it. Blame me. Thank's for all of your support and reviews!**

** -Shadow Carnival**

**I do not own KNB of its characters. I only claim rights to my own characters and the storyline.**

** :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Angel of the Shadows Chapter 4

Caller ID: Akashi-kun

Kuroko wondered why Akashi would be calling so late at night, but it must be important. He quickly opened the phone and put it on speaker, so he could undress and get ready for a shower

"Tetsuya, where are you right now?" a stern voice immediately sounded on the other end.

"I'm at my house, Akashi-kun, why do you ask?" Kuroko politely returned.

"I need all of them and you to meet up at the park across from Maji burger now."

"Why Akashi-kun?"

"Atsushi says he found something."

Kuroko's eyes widened. Murasakibara never called Akashi unless it was a dire emergency and Akashi didn't sound like he was kidding either. Not like Akashi was the kidding type. He immediately started changing twice as fast as he was before. "I must apologize Akashi-kun, I'll be there a little later than everyone else. My appearance at the moment is a bit," he paused, looking for a word that would subtly describe his bloody attire, "messy. Give me twenty minutes please, I'll be there no later than that."

"…. If you are one minute late Tetsuya, there will be consequences."

"You know you can't really punish me Akashi-kun, you just like to make yourself think that."

"I have ways of torturing you Tetsuya, just you wait. Devil."

"Oh I think you are mistaken Akashi-kun, I am free of sin, unlike you."

"And who gave themselves the title Angel of Sin?"

"And who gave themselves the title Devil of Order?"

"Tetsuy-"

"Kuroko, could you please stop your lovers quarrel with Akashi and get yourself over here." a new voice struck the line as Kuroko turned on the hot water to the shower.

"….Mmh? Is that Midorima-kun?"

"Yes, just get yourself over here!" his last word was almost cut short as the call ended. Kuroko lifted his wet finger off of the end button, sighing.

"Aah that was getting boring, sorry Midorima-kun." The water felt good on his skin, like small needles being stabbed at him from every direction. Red water was going down the drain, with occasional chunks of dried blood in the mix. The teen's porcelain skin reflected the light, seemingly glowing like an angel. Of course he was an angel,making the sight even more captivating. An intruder's eyes were stuck to the glorious sight of him. Kuroko peeked over his shoulder, to find Kagami staring at his bare backside, mouth agape. Kuroko didn't mind, and kept on showering, pretending to not notice him. Instead he played with him. He turned the water on as hot as it could go and made the modern shower head shoot water at a high pressure. Lots of water droplets bounced off of his skin, looking like glitter surrounding him.

Kagami's face was beet red; Kuroko wouldn't be surprised if his face could light the way for Santa like Rudolph. '_This is surprisingly fun'_ Kuroko thought. Wanting to mess with him some more, he willed his wings to come out. The darkness gathered at two points in his back, then Kuroko slowly sat down on his legs on the shower. He let the wings appear slowly, as if to make Kagami mare eager than he already was. Kuroko could practically smell the pheromones coming from the red haired teen. He let the water from the shower hit and drip down his face like he was crying. With his wings fully extended, He secretly took another glance over at Kagami. He was hiding behind the door so Kuroko could only see half of his body. His face was redder than his hair, including his ears. He was panting heavily, with saliva escaping his mouth. His bandaged side apparently no longer hurt, as he was standing up straight, with no sings of a limp.

Kuroko decided to tease Kagami one more time by taking the wing closer to him and blocking Kagami's view. He had fifteen minutes left. Plenty of time. He started to clean his wings, sometimes lifting them up to reveal his face. He heard a gasp in Kagami's direction, but no time for that now. '_When was the last time he had done this? Oh yeah, there was last time with Akashi, and that was definitely better than this, but that was when they were all posing to be middle school students at Teiko. He missed those days. He rarely got to see Akashi anymore, but that could change tonight. Ah, he was getting bored," _deciding to fake it, he let out an exasperated yell. He hear footsteps, as well as gasps, grow quieter. Kagami had left. Finally.

He lifted up his dark wings and let the water fall off of his body. The shower had long since run out of water, and had shut down. Kuoko stepped out of the shower, grabbing the nearest towel and rubbing it against his head and body to dry himself. He slowly walked over to the full length mirror behind him. His wings had returned to their former glory, glistening in the light. His hair was fluffy, barely sticking up in some places, some sticking to his head. His skin looked as pure as pure could be, which meant very pure. He slipped on his underwear and jeans, barely remembering to put in shoes. His athletic shoes were full of blood, so he had to take his dress shoes. Scurrying over to Kagami's room, he locked the door twice. "Oh shit," the clock read nine forty-five. He had five minutes left. Kuroko ran out the door, barely grabbing a black T-shirt.

* * *

><p>"Five, four, three, tw-" Midorima was counting down the time left until Akashi and Kuroko would get there.<p>

"I'm here Midorima-kun"

"Shintaro."

Both voices sounded at the same time, thus proving Midorima's calculations. Kuroko glided down to the ground, carried by large, black, feathery wings. Akashi had simply strolled up to them, an evil glint in his eye. Once the two had spotted each other, they started a staring contest. All of the bystanders watched in awe. It was like they were having a conversation in their mind.

"…. Is that okay Akashi-kun?"

"Yes, we shall continue after these matters have subsided."

'_They definitely are up to something!' _ they all thought in unison.l

"Kuroko, please put away your wings, we wouldn't want anybody to see them," Akashi said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Tetsu, your wings got bigger!" Aomine exclaimed. It turned out he was right. The last time anyone had seen Kuroko's wings was in their Teiko days, and now they were at least a foot bigger.

"Aomine-kun, my wings never stay the same, they have to adjust to my size or else it would be very uncomfortable. You should know that." Kuroko stated.

Aomine immediately shut up, having said the most stupid thing ever known to man in Kuroko's opinion. Before Kuroko could ask where the thing Murasakibara had seen was, the said titan grabbed him by the legs, flipping him upside down. The smaller boy' hair was hanging from his head, revealing how long it actually was. Murasakibara then flipped him onto his shoulders. The sight was utterly adorable in everyone's opinion. Kuroko was pouting, as he did not like being forced to do anything, but at the same time he was slowly filling up with joy. He loved being in high places and being on Murasakibara's shoulders made him feel like the giant he never was or ever could be. "Murasakibara-kun, I'd kindly appreciate it if you do not put me up here without my consent again." Kuroko said.

"So that means that Kuro-chin likes it?" Murasakibara responded with his usual childlike voice. Kuroko didn't give a response, instead adverting his head to the side. Murasakibara and the others took that as a yes, and started walking towards the alley across the street from the park.

'_Isn't this the place where I had that wonderful conversation with Jonas? I wonder why it isn't bombarded with police cars, __shouldn't it have been discovered by now?'_ Kuroko thought, his eyes filling with confusion. Then they came upon poor Jonas's remains, though one couldn't really call them remains. All that was left was a very sad looking blood spatter and some chunks of rotting meat. Flies adorned the chunks, swarming all over the pieces like it was going to be their last meal on Earth, which it probably was. The smell that surrounded the grotesque scene was nothing even close to pleasant. It was now evident to Kuroko that Jonas had wetted himself many times; the smell of urine was overpowering. It was either that or some freaky homeless person had peed here without noticing the blood spatter below. Weird. Many of the others' eyes widened at the smell and sight, Midorima even turned away, eyes watering.

"Oh God what happened here?" Kise asked. Kuroko was surprised at his sudden voice. He had just realized that he hadn't spoke the whole time, which was very unusual. He even looked a little pale. During this, a rat scurried out of the darkness of the alleyway and snatched up a scrap of Jonas left behind.

"Sorry guys, I forgot to tell you that I had a little snack before going back to my house after practice." Kuroko said as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise said, startled, "You mean that you did this! How could you!"

"Kise-kun, you should keep in mind that my diet consists of human, unlike you who can have all of the human food they want. I can't even have one hamburger without throwing up." Kuroko deadpanned. Kise looked down in defeat. Kuroko looked back down at the stained concrete, wondering why it would be this messy. He always made sure to clean up as best as he could, but not too much so that the police could discover it in the morning and create a little show for him to watch as he got ready for school. Sure he did have to meet up with his teammates so that they wouldn't accidentally come upon his house and cause a ruckus but this was just too carefree to his liking. "I do not remember creating such a mess in the first place though. Maybe Jonas had so engulfed me that I had become completely unaware of my surroundings. Though he was very delicious," Kuroko mumbled to himself.

"Kuroko, do you not remember the promise that you and I made about this. You need to contact me whenever you are hungry. I could fit you with the most delicious human of the century. It wouldn't be that hard for me," Akashi turned towards Kuroko as he said this, though his eyes did not soften at all throughout his sentence.

"I do enjoy hunting though Akashi-kun, when you supply your food to me it takes all of the fun out of eating. Plus Jonas looked so delectable, like one of Murasakibara-kun's snacks."

"Kuro-chin you have snacks for me?" Muraskaibara asked.

"Later."

"I don't see how you two can get along so well that you date, but can't agree on simple matters such as this one, nanodayo," Midorima stated, interrupting Akashi and Kuroko's ongoing brawl. Kuroko was about ready to get off of Murasakibara, gently kicking his large shoulders to annoy him until he did so. Murasakibara inclined.

"Midorima-kun, do you question my way of dealing with Kuroko?" Akashi asked, turing his cold stare to the person in question.

"No, I just think that it would be better if you ju-" Midorima vanished, but not after his body suddenly moved inwards, as if being tugged from the back of his shirt.

Aomine, who had been sleeping all this time suddenly woke up, moving towards the center of the alley.

"What the fuck is going on he-" Kise started before being yanked back as well. Followed by Aomine, who had been trying his best to spot what ever had been pulling them back, all the while staying away from the sides of the alley. Sometimes he could think of really good ideas, only to have them fail in the end. He deserved it. Akashi was moving towards an unsuspecting Murasakibara, who looked up to notice that some of his friends were gone, only to disappear himself.

"Kuroko, are you doing this?" Akashi demanded.

"I am not Akashi-kun, though I would like to slap you at the moment." Kuroko replied

"And why is that?"

"You thought that I would purposefully kidnap my friends, though that would not be possible, as you had invited me here while I had all the intention of going to bed after I took my shower, which you also made me rush through. I found that quite rude of you Akashi-kun."

"Are you disobeying me, and questioning meat the same time?"

"Yes"

"…. ugh, you are so hard to deal with Kuroko, you know that right?"

"No, whatever could you mean Akashi-kun?"

An awkward silence ensued. The two, so ensnared in their conversation, didn't notice the shadowy figures slowly surrounding them. "Could you please not listen in on our conversation, I find that quite rude." Kuroko said, seemingly to no one.

The dance has begun.


	5. Chapter 5 Dissapointment

**Sorry of I'm updating too slow for you guys, we just had finals at school and I was studying like crazy. Also last week on monday, tuesday, and wednesday, I had to go to the doctor for an ****illness that I somehow got from my brother. I had to get my blood drawn! Stupid brother and all of his stupidity. Anyways, I checked chapter 4 more for spelling so I hope that you are satisfied. Oh, and I just got into Black Haze. It's a Korean manga and it's awesome, go check it out if you can. I'll be bringing my computer with me on my vacation and I'll try to update during then, if my parents don't yell at me first. Yeah. So here's chapter 5, Disappointment. I'll also try to name my chapters now by the way. :3**

* * *

><p>The figures that resided down further into the alley suddenly halted. All movements stopped, letting an awkward silence ensue. "I don't have all day stranger-kun, you were being very rude to us earlier and I think that it's time for you to apologize." Kuroko said, breaking the silence. He always seems to do that, even in the most awkward situations. Slight movement was happening between the shadows, as if they were trying to decide whether or not they should come on out. Then one large figure moved forward, revealing an utterly ugly face. It had to be one of the most grotesque Kuroko had seen ever; his nose was taking up almost all of his face, burning a bright red. It was also very crooked, one side closer to his eyes than the other. His eyes. Uggggh. Both were a dark purple and green. They were swelled up so much that Kuroko was surprised he could ben see out of the slits that were left. His eye color was left alone, as you could not see his eyes in the first place. His lips were an awful dark grey, chapped beyond belief. Some of the muddy brown hair, or at least what used to be hair, collected in patches, revealing open scalp. His belly had to be holding a whale and looked to weigh at least one-hundred pounds on its own. With the tattered clothing, scars, and scraggly beard, he looked like a Santa that had become depressed and homeless. Add in a couple of bar fights and gangs chasing after him, you would've had the most disgusting, horrific, and smelly Santa ever. He reeked of alcohol. His movements were staggered, almost bumping into the wall couple times.<p>

"Who the fuck are you motherfuckers," he tried to say, but it ended up sounding like,"ho the puk red yooo bruferbukers," almost completely sounding like gibberish. Kuroko and Akashi's eyes met, both, although they didn't show it, were unsure how to respond or address this situation. "**Little boys** like you should be home right now, in the arms of their mommies. Where are your mommies? Are they hot?" He said, the words now much clearer than they had been before. Kuroko and Akashi both halted, now looking up at the drunk man in utter rage.

"Ne, Akashi-kun, did you hear what he just said?" Kuroko said, an innocent smile painted on his face.

"Yes, Tetsuya, I believe he called us something, _**little** **boys **_was it?" Akashi replied, same expression returned to his lover.

"I wonder what the old fat man would look like with a hole where that ugly head used to be. I believe it would be a great improvement, right Akashi-kun?"

"What if I take a large piece of that blubber residing on his stomach, would his face contort in pain?" Akashi said, now eyeing the mans stomach. His eyes widened as far as they could go, but still left the eye color uncertain. He obviously didn't know what the two were talking about, and was unsure whether if what they said was true and that they were actually going to do those things to him. He avoided their eyes, not wanting to draw more attention to himself. There was a thick, evil aura seeping out from Kuroko and Akashi, so thick that it almost made it hard to breathe. The drunkard looked up and finally met the boys' eyes. What he saw was not good, not good at all. A pair of red and gold colored eyes were icy, stone cold. They were staring him down like he knew what he was going to do next,but dared him to try anyway. He glanced over at Kuroko, thinking that he would be trying to stop Akashi from killing him, but he was dead wrong. He took a double-take at Kuroko, wanting to make sure he was seeing what he thought he saw. Empty eyes were staring down at him, void of emotion, yet filled with desire. Like he had so many thoughts in his head that they were just passing by like a blur of possibilities. In fact, the evil aura was mostly escaping Kuroko, not Akashi, but that didn't mean that Akashi wasn't any less dangerous.

'_Where is every one else?' _the man wondered. He then stepped back into the darkness of the alley, only to be shoved back out again. Apperently his comrades didn't want to mess with the two. He stared to panic, until another figure stepped out from the darkness. It was a small boy, no more than six years old. His head was covered in crimson blood, some of it was fresh and slipping down the side of his small neck, while some looked as if it had been there for at least a day. Dirt adorned his whole body, making his light skin appear a dark brown. Kuroko looked up at his face, seemingly pleased that this boy wasn't ugly, unlike the first man that came out. Large green eyes stared back at him, full of hope and terror at the same time. He had three large bruises on his forehead, chin, and right cheek. Nobody seemed to be feeding him. You could see his ribs sticking out of his chest. His waist was utterly thin, pants slowly sliding down to his mid thigh, only to be pulled back up again be the boy. Black hair suddenly was taken ahold of, the boys face contorting in pain. A figure much taller than the already tall drunken man stepped forward. There was nothing remarkable about his features, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing very special. He looked like one of the nameless strangers you pass by in the street, not knowing what he looked like, or forgetting that you bumped into him.

"Give us all of your valuables, or else the boy here dies," the man said in a very deep voice. His Japanese wasn't very good, becoming obvious that this guy was a foreigner.

"Tetsuya," Akashi adressed, "I believe these people are no more than the common street rat. I don't think that it would make any difference if the just suddenly disappeared."

Kuroko understood. They could have another meal tonight. Man, how much food could he possibly take in one day. He would have to leave most of it to Akashi, who looked like a dog that has meat being waved in front of his face. "I agree Akashi-kun, would you like to decide?"

"What if they all suddenly lose a body part? One by one, we could watch the man suffer. But what about the boy?" Akashi was speaking in whispers now, as not to frighten the boy. "We could't possibly eat him, he has nothing on his body, plus, he seems to be the victim here."

"You are right, lets take him to your place, mine is currently occupied by a red buffoon." Kuroko replied.

"Deal"

Kuroko stepped back and let his shadows block the entrance to the alley, while Akashi stepped forward with an expression that nobody had ever seen before, well everybody except for Kuroko. Akashi's delighted smile somehow made everybody in the alley shiver and sweat bullets. "Kuroko, I'll be using my special knife today," with that, he pulled out a knife that was a gleaming silver. Engravings were all over the blade, but were in great need of cleaning. Blood, or what looked like blood, was stuck in the cracks of every engraving.

The men were joyed by this. "Huh? The shorty has a knife? How scary!" they mocked, rough laughter filling the alley. Suddenly, the fat man had a gaping hole where his stomach used to be. Akashi's knife was dripping blood, the only sound that was heard for an awkward three seconds. The fat man was still standing, so Akashi decided that he needed another hole where his ugly nose was. In a flash, a spur of blood fell to the floor, with a lifeless nose. You could see right through the man's torso and head for a moment, until with a loud crash, he fell to the floor. The boy took this chance to free himself from the taller man's grasp and run into Kuroko's outstretched arms. Kuroko was almost crushed by this kid's strong hug. Meanwhile, Akashi was feasting on the taller man's body, who he had killed effortlessly.

"Akashi, I don't need anything, I am not hungry at the moment."

"Mmmnn" was the the response that was given as Akashi quickly ate.

Kuroko took this time to inspect the boy's body. Looking at his face, he determined that the bruises would go away in a few day's, and only one of the many cuts would leave a scar. He needed to eat something badly, as his ribs were practically sticking out of his chest. He looked really weak, as his grip had lightened dramatically, and he was hanging onto Kuroko for support.

"What's your name?" Kuroko asked politely to the little boy.

The boy dug his face into Kuroko's shirt, sniffling and whimpering into his chest.

"It's okay, your safe with me," Kuroko consoled the boy, making circles in the boys back. Akashi had stood up, taking out a cloth and wiping his face. Luckily, his hair was red, so he could just leave the blood in it without anyone noticing. Meanwhile, whenever Kuroko ate, his hair looked like it had just been through a shredder.

Akashi slipped hid phone out of his pocket, flipping it open and dialing a number at an almost impossible speed. He lifted it up to his ear, and waited for about five seconds before the person on the other line picked up. "Shintaro, where are you?" he said sternly.

Five more seconds went by before he spoke again, "We'll be there in three minutes, wait for us, and don't let Ryouta touch anything." With that, he shut his phone and turned back towards Kuroko.

"They are all back at the apartment, but they say they do not know how they got there."

"Let's not worry about that for now, we need to get the boy some attention and food."

"Fine, are we flying or are you going to take us home?"

"I don't think we could get away with flying right now, everyone is coming home from work around now. We could get there faster my way too."

"Fine."

Kuroko willed the shadows to give away and gather onto the form of a door, opening it smoothly. Letting Akashi go in first, he then walked in, carrying the boy in his arms. He was way too light for a boy his age, maybe only forty pounds, when he should be at least sixty. The shadow door collapsed behind them, surrounding them in a blanket of darkness.

A light appeared at the end of the way, making the boy latch on tighter to Kuroko's shirt.

Kuroko could make out the sofa in Akashi's living room, but there were many other things piled up around it. Akashi stopped right after he stepped down out of the passage, looking around before saying something, seemingly to no one.

"I thought I told you to not let Ryouta tough anything, Shintaro"

A chill went down Kuroko's spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! This chapter is very short because I'm working on three other stories right now, and I wanted to give you something to hold you off for a while. Sorry if it's not the same quality as the other chapters. Also, I got sick again, and had another blood test, and a C.T scan. A MRI is scheduled for next month as well. Yay for sucky genes! Anyways, leave a review, and please give me ideas for the next chapter, and I'll try to work it in to what I have planned already!<strong>

**:3**

**-Shadow Carnival**


	6. Authors Note I'm sorry!

I have fixed something in chapter 1, where I had capitalized "God" and accidentally offended some of you. I'm sorry, and hopefully have edited those out, please, if you find anything else like that in any of the other five chapters, don't hesitate to tell me. I don't want to criticize anyone else's religion.

Just to be clear, when writing this story, I did not intend to imply that the god in this story was the Christian God. I had wanted to make it more of a deity that observes the characters, and only sends out angels like Kuroko for drastic reasons. There will also be a devil, but in no way is he going to be like the depictions of the devil to Christians, etc.

I'll try to fix this today, (January 31, 2015) and so if the first chapter is missing for a while, pay no mind to it. Thank you for telling me.

Sorry.

:(


End file.
